A vehicle engine may be capable of mounting auxiliary or peripheral parts, such as front end accessory drive devices located at the front of the engine and on a main body of the engine. A drive pulley may be coupled to a crankshaft of the engine and further coupled to the auxiliary devices through a system of belts and auxiliary pulleys, forming a system that provides power to the auxiliary devices via the crankshaft. For example, the auxiliary components may include an alternator for charging a battery, a water pump for supplying cooling water to the engine and other devices, a thermostat coupled to the water pump, an air conditioning compressor, and an oil pump coupled to a power steering system.
The parts described above may be mounted onto an auxiliary parts structure, or front end accessory drive (FEAD) structure, which is then mounted to the engine. During manufacturing of the vehicle and upon near completion of the engine, the auxiliary parts may be attached to the auxiliary parts structure as the structure is already fixed to the engine. Human operators may be required to attach the auxiliary parts to the structure. As an example, a component such as the alternator may be attached to the structure at two brackets that are part of the structure. The alternator may be fixed to the structure via bolts that go through holes located on both the alternator and the brackets. The geometry and position of the brackets may at least partially determine the way in which the alternator is attached to the brackets and how the weight of the alternator is carried by the structure. A safe method for mounting the alternator (and other auxiliary components) is desired as well as a bracket design that enables a secure fit between the alternator and structure.
In one bracket design for an alternator, shown by Koyama et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,272, two pieces (brackets) are used to position the alternator in place. A lower bracket assuming the shape of a horizontal groove is provided for supporting the weight of the alternator. A shank of a bolt is inserted through mounting pieces of the alternator and the shank is slid into the horizontal groove and restrained from moving. At this point the weight of the alternator is borne by the horizontal groove and the alternator is then turned about an axis of the bolt so that a fixing boss of the alternator is attached to a fixing portion via another bolt. The fixing portion is located in a more vertical direction (against gravity) than the horizontal groove.
However, the inventors herein have identified potential issues with the approach of U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,272. During installation of the alternator in the mounting structure, upon positioning the alternator in the horizontal groove, a human operator must manually pivot the alternator in a generally upwards motion against gravity and hold the alternator in place to connect the fixing boss to the fixing portion of the cylinder block. Furthermore, the operator must ensure the holes of the fixing portion and fixing boss are aligned to allow the second bolt to slide through both pieces. As the horizontal groove is located below the fixing portion, an operator may have to manipulate the alternator against gravity with one hand while manipulating the bolts with the other hand. This fixing structure and method may prove difficult and unsafe for an operator. Additionally, the inventors herein have recognized that a mounting system and method is needed that conforms to assembly standards that may exist in many manufacturing settings. These standards may include stipulations that auxiliary components must have temporary retention features so the operator can drive the fasteners without holding the component in place.
Thus in one example, the above issued may be at least partially addressed by a vehicle engine mounting system, comprising: a component with two upper flanges and two lower flanges; an upper bracket comprising a semi-circular groove and a shaft-wise opening; a lower bracket comprising a semi-circular groove and a shaft-wise opening with a closed portion, the lower bracket located vertically below the upper bracket; a first connector inserted through the two upper flanges and the upper bracket; and a second connector inserted through the two lower flanges and the lower bracket. In this way, the human operator may manipulate the bolts or other fasteners while not simultaneously lifting or holding the alternator in place, as described below.
For example, an operator may first insert a first bolt through the two upper flanges of the component (such as an alternator or compressor) while the component is on a stable surface. Then, while the bolt is spanning the two upper flanges, the operator may hang the first bolt on the upper bracket comprising a semi-circular groove and a shaft-wise opening, the bracket being attached to the engine, and let the bracket support the weight of the component. The operator may then pivot the component to align with the lower bracket and insert a second bolt through the two lower flanges of the component. During this process, the operator does not need to simultaneously insert and/or tighten the bolts while holding the weight of the component.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.